<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hand Picked by tokyoterror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685483">Hand Picked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoterror/pseuds/tokyoterror'>tokyoterror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Cock Tease, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neku's head game is 👌, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Some Humor, Teasing, josh is an ass (ofc), light degradation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoterror/pseuds/tokyoterror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku's college courses are really getting on his nerves and all he wants is to get off</p><p>credit to @AbnormallyNSFW on twitter for the inspo ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hand Picked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766215">hand-picked</a> by AbnormallyNice.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neku stood nearly stark naked in front of his lover. His wrists bound by a red rope in front of him, his collared white shirt hung from his elbows as a red strip of cloth covered his eyes. Even in the low light of the bedroom, you could see his cock was fully erect. In fact, it was lightly twitching from his arousal. Joshua was sat on the bed, fully taking in the display in front of him, his eyes glazing from his lover’s head to his toes. One could see the other’s bulging erection shrouded in the cloth of his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come here, love” Josh softly cooed as he beckoned his partner to come closer with outstretched arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Neku stepped forward in the direction of his voice. Once he was within arm’s length, Joshua softly cupped his hips, guiding him closer. A startled gasp escaped the other’s mouth upon contact. Joshua reassured him with soft whispers and a reassuring tone, which was surprising coming from Joshua, that is. One would have never guessed the cocky bastard that was Joshua Kiryu would be so gentle with his lover in the bedroom. He continued to guide Neku’s body closer to his and onto his lap. He positioned his lover to where he had his arms wrapped around the back of his neck and his bare chest was pressed against Joshua’s clothed one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax Neku, you’re so tense.” Joshua could feel the tension radiating from his blinded lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying…” Neku responded softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua knew what to do. From his previous experiences with his partner, he knew what spots would make Neku become puddy in his hand. His lips went to lightly kiss the other’s neck as a hand went to dance across his spine as if he was the keys of a piano. This earned a groan from the recipient as his breath slowly but surely became heavier. Joshua continued to suck Neku’s sensitive neck, leaving dark marks littered across the pale skin. If Neku wasn’t aroused already, he certainly was now. He grinded his hips against his lover’s in a sensual but hasty rhythm. While the blinded sub was distracted, Joshua’s free hand went to grab the small bottle of lube he had set aside for this moment. Steadily, he administered a healthy amount of the lubricant onto his long, dainty fingers. Tossing the bottle aside, the blond used his free hand to grope his lover’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart to make access easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, dear?” Josh sensually queried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I get for foreplay is some hickies?” the other teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re impatient, and I know you’ve been so stressed lately with classes, so I think you deserve a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘personal attention’</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight,” the blond purred into his ear, sending shivers tingling down the other’s spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh’s middle two fingers went to rim Neku’s outer ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His partner replied with a whiny “</span>
  <em>
    <span>mmhmm…!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Neku’s consent, Joshua inserted his lubricated fingers into his hole. The walls instantly retracted around the digits as a husky gasp escaped Neku’s lips. Joshua continued to insert himself till he reached the last knuckle at the base of his hand. He could feel Neku’s heat pulsating and clenching around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Still as tight as ever...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Joshua whispered before slowly retracting his fingers halfway and massaging their way back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neku was always the more vocal one in the bedroom, and it definitely showed when he was being solely pleasured like this. Although this time, he didn’t have the luxury of hiding his face in his arms or muffling his face in the pillow as he got pounded. Admittedly, his noises made him a bit embarrassed. He never liked to make too much noise himself, that was one part that never left him, but making such erotic moans and whimpers was embarrassing. He tried to hold back as best he could, but the pleasure that coursed through him was far too much for him to contain. It wasn’t until Joshua had brushed past a very particular spot that an “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” had slipped from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That spot had been certainly more sensitive than before. This could be attributed to Neku’s loss of sight in the current moment. Regardless, his arousal had skyrocketed at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua may have been acting in selfless interests, but hearing Neku moan like that drove him crazy. Knowing that he can make his feisty, hot-headed partner an absolute moaning mess with only a few fingers excited him like nothing else. He was almost tempted to throw Neku onto the bed and pound him into the mattress, making him cum over and over and over again with the lightest of touches. But instead, this encouraged him to massage that spot as a free arm held Neku in place. The massages resulted in more pleasure for the fiery teen, resulting in more moans and whimpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” Joshua breathed to his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah….! Yeah! Fuck, don’t stop!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Neku’s voice echoed throughout the room along with the squelching of his hole being fingered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond’s steady, gentle pace continued and a string of whimpers, gasps, and moans escaped from the other’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Joshua...p...please, faster…!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Among Joshua’s fairly short list of turn-ons, Neku moaning his name was near the top of that list. Joshua nearly came in his boxers just from that one word. To him, it was a sigh of gratitude and submission. A way of saying ‘I feel pleasured because of you’. Usually, Joshua was the type to tease his partner, to make him beg for it. However, he knew now wasn’t the best time to be cruel to him. In response, his pace became more rapid, the sound of his palm slapping against Neku’s skin filled the air. The fiery teen had all but withered into the other’s lap. With his inhibitions now gone, whiny moans freely leapt from his throat as his slender figure had arched into Joshua’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ha….ah! Fuck! Oh fuck, Josh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Neku had called out as his voice had taken on a more submissive tone. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Josh...Josh, I’m gonna cum...Oh- Oh god I’m gonna cum!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the teen had finished, he was harshly thrown onto the bed before being rolled over into his face. The fingers had left his cavity, much to his frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, Josh? I was almost finished…!” he whined as his cock leaked precum onto the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Love. I just remember this is cashmere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh...what the fuck!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I love you but I can’t have you blowing your load on cashmere. We don’t want the dry cleaners knowing our private business after all, do we?” Joshua paused for a moment before lifting Nekus hips up, positioning him. “Or do you want everyone to know what a little slut you are? How I’ve made you cum with just two fingers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m not a slut!” the fiery one protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sly, mocking scoff fell from Joshua. “I’m just teasing you, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, asshole,” Neku muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be so frustrating already...moments away from cumming only to stop at the last second…” As he spoke, the blond’s fingers dragged teasingly across Neku’s erection, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your cock must be begging for release…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neku gritted his teeth, his hands clenched tightly as his form quivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, I’ve had my fun. Let’s pick up where we left off, shall we?” Unbeknownst to Neku, while Joshua had sidetracked his partner with his vexing touches, he had grabbed an item from the bedside drawer that was sure to give the teen the climax he needed. But first</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Joshua wanted a little show.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cupping the underside of Neku’s chin, he lifted his head, effectively placing him on his knees. Without the warning, the blond had pressed the vibrator to the other’s lips. And in a low voice, he commanded “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Suck</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neku did as much without much hesitation, taking the toy into his mouth and swallowing its length. His tongue worked its way around the plastic curves as muffled erotic sounds emanated from him. Despite his lack of experience, Joshua knew all too well of Neku’s hidden talent of giving fantastic head. In the past, Josh’s previous flings ranged in blowjob quality. But they all paled in comparison to his current partner. Oh, the things that glorious tongue could do. Neku had a sharp tongue, and Joshua was thankful for that fact. This is to say; Joshua would do anything to be that vibrator right now. He watched intently as his lover bobbed his head back and forth. The fiery one had made an attempt at touching his neglected erection, but didn’t have much success due to his bound nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, getting impatient, aren’t we?” the blond mocked his lover’s fruitless attempt at quenching his sexual thirst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This earned a whine from the submissive man. In response, Joshua roughly shoved the toy into his lover’s mouth down to the handle. Neku let out a startled moan, feeling the synthetic appendage reach the back of his throat as his partner grabbed a tuft of hair at the back of his neck. Josh then quickened his pace hitting his partner’s gag reflex again and again. Due to Joshua’s...</span>
  <em>
    <span>size</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Neku was used to deep-throating large and long objects. This didn’t stop drool from spilling out of the corners of his mouth. Once Joshua had his full, he pulled the plastic toy from his jaws, a saliva trail connected the head to Neku’s flushed lips, still panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so fucking hot…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Joshua breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>C...Come on and just fuck me already!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Neku whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you stick that fat little ass up for me, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen hastily did as he asked, his perfectly sculpted rear stuck up in the air while he arched his back so his flushed face was hidden amongst the sheets. The other made quick work of dispersing lubricant onto the toy and positioning himself behind his lover. His free hand roughly groped the ass in front of him, spreading the cheeks apart once again. For a moment he watched as Neku’s hole twitched with anticipation, practically begging for penetration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua took the vibrator and made contact with the ring of flesh, the recipient uncomfortably shifted in his place. Without warning, the blond forced the plastic toy into his lover. Neku let out a startled groan into the sheets. Josh didn’t wait for him to adjust to the new appendage inside him, instead, he flipped the small switch on the handle to the first setting. The toy started to vibrate inside Neku, the subtle shakes pulsated around his walls sending its own vibrations of pleasure up his nervous system. He bucked his hips in an attempt to fuck himself with the vibrator. The other took this as a sign to start thrusting the toy out halfway and trusting it back in at a steady pace. A chain of subdued lewd noises came from the sub, his fists tightened and his breath became heavier in between gasps and whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, fuck! Ah! Hah! Oh god, fuck me! Fuck me faster, Josh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, you sound like such a little slut, Neku. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does the little slut want me to go faster?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I’m not a slu-</span>
  <em>
    <span>uh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Neku was cut off by his partner grinding the vibrator against his </span>
  <em>
    <span>special spot </span>
  </em>
  <span>roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, what was that?” Joshua asked innocently with a knowing maliciousness. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to hear the slut say what he wants…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing his pride, the fiery teen submitted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>F-fine! I’m a slut! I’m a slut for you! I want you to make me cum over and over again…! P-please, make me cum…! Please, I wanna cum so bad!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you had to do is ask, Neku…” Joshua smirked as he flipped the vibrator to the highest setting and roughly massaging his prostate. Lusty cries fell from Neku’s lips as he buried his flushed face in the pillows in an attempt to save some of his dignity. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through his nerves, his mind fogging over in lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you close, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah…! Yeah! Oh god, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The other cried out in ecstasy, drawing closer and closer to release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to release, the vibrations suddenly stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Josh noticed the loss of vibration in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>W...Why’d you stop?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Neku whined in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I guess the batteries died,” Joshua chuckled. “Sorry dear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other felt like crying out of frustration, this was the second time that night he had been deprived of his release. He even begged to climax with those embarrassing, whiny words. The worst part is that Neku couldn’t even bring himself to climax due to his bound wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>D...dammit…!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, no more games…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Joshua said darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh-!” A yelp cut off Neku’s inquisition as the other forced his middle and ring finger back into his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You wanna cum? You </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>really</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> wanna cum, Neku?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The blond teasingly stroked the aching dick with light, long strokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm…!” He pathetically nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Joshua began to jackhammer his fingers in and out of his lover at a rapid pace. Neku had no time to collect himself before he all but withered into the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, fuck, I’m already so close…!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Neku panted in between his muffled lewd noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of the usual taunting that came from the blond in these moments of vulnerability was now absent. His fingers continued to aggressively rub against the other’s prostate, his nerves igniting. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh god, it feels so good Josh, don’t stop! Please don’t stop…!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Euphoric pleasure rocketed his brain. His hands grasping at comforters and fitted sheets. Neku’s hips involuntarily rocked his hips against the hand, pushing the hand deeper inside him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Josh, fuck...fuck I’m gonna cum…!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The heat in his body had grown more and more intense, making his skin and face flushed and for droplets of shimmering swear to drip down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua then forcefully grabbed a handful of orange locks and forced his head out of the sheets. Now, Neku’s needy, erotic moans were now fully audible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>F-Fuck! I’m cumming, I’m cumming!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A series of heavy pants and moans echoed from the sub as he ejaculated onto the sheets, his legs shaking and drool dribbling from his gasping mouth. finally, release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Joshua didn’t tone down his pace. In fact, he didn’t stop. He didn’t stop his handiwork as he continued to rub against the now overly sensitive nerves. The collection of lewd noises from Neku didn’t stop either. Too overwhelmed with pleasure to question his lover’s, the teen all but dissolved into his senses. His skinny legs quivered as he could feel another orgasm building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cum…cumming…!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was all that Neku’s mouth could make out as drool continued to roll down his chin. Semen spilled from his cock as Joshua still continued to fingerfuck him silly. His nerves were raw and aching, his hole tender and bruised. Sweat drops glided across his form. The sensations started to become too much. His jaw gone slack, his limbs barely able to support his weight, his mind gone foggy and confused. He wasn’t sure if he could handle another orgasm. Through sputtering howls, Neku tried to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>J...J-osh…! S-Stop...St-op!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if remotely controlled, Joshua immediately retracted his fingers from the now twitching hole. The other completely collapsed onto the bed on his side, still shaking and breathing heavily. Finally, a moment to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, dear. Was that too rough?” Joshua apologized as he went to untie his lover’s wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...No, you’re fine...I’m just sore…” Neku assured breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using a free hand, the blond cupped the other’s cheek and tilted it towards him. Their lips met in a tender kiss, as Josh continued to untie his lover. Once his limbs were untied, Neku wrapped his arms around the back of the other’s neck. The kiss was full of desperation on Neku’s part as he pulled his partner closer. The other threaded his fingers through the fiery locks while the other hand held his naked side. The two parted for a moment to catch their breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me get that for you.” Joshua cooed softly as he ran a knuckle under the blindfold and pinched it between his thumb. He pulled the cloth up slowly to allow his partner’s eyes to adjust to the light of the room. Once the cloth was pulled over his head, Neku slowly blinked open his eyes, wincing at the sudden brightness. The other sighed, gazing into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so beautiful…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The blond professed before going back in for another kiss, but Neku used the tips of his fingers to tenderly halt the move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we just talk for a bit, babe?” Neku asked. “I’m too sore right now for a round two” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said anything about a round two? Maybe I just want to kiss my gorgeous boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all gross. What about your cashmere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Needed to be cleaned anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what you said when I was about to cum, asshole,” Neku bickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweat is different than semen, Neku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuses, excuses, asshole.,” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>